De amores desamores y otras cosas
by xjapan
Summary: Una colección de historias con múltiples parejas, cada una con amor desamor y otras situaciones cotidianas ( Fictober 2019 lista del grupo lo que callamos los fanficters)
1. Luz de Luna

_Amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia uno_

_Luz de luna ( JapMex)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están,? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada me gustaría participar en este nuevo reto no va a ser sencillo sin embargo será una prueba para mí espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Pareja Japón x México del norte_

_Día 1 Luz de Luna_

El japones miraba la luna sabia que seria una noche tranquila aunque había algo que no lo dejaba dormir quizás sea la diferencia de horarios o el clima ¿a quien engañaba? La razón era porque le extrañaba el hecho de tener que regresar por unos días a Japón le molestaba un poco aunque existía el teléfono ¿verdad?

— ¿que hora sera alla? — se preguntaba tentado a llamarle aunque no sabia como reaccionaria tras darle muchas vueltas al asunto se decidió

Por suerte ahí era de día así que no le despertó al ver que numero se marcaba la chica sonrió abiertamente

—hola Kiku ¿como va todo?

— konishiwa Lucia chan espero no haberte despertado

—ay no para nada ¿como estas?

— bastante bien ¿y tu?

— también bien umm ¿Allá es de noche verdad?

— si por

— te preocupa algo ¿no puedes dormir?

El no supo que responder no quería preocuparla a ella

—en realidad no ,pero estoy bien solo pensaba

—¿en que?

— bueno ... Contemplaba la luna un poco y me di cuenta de algo

—¿de que ?

— te parecerá ridículo pero me parece que hay un conejo dentro

— no lo es yo creí que era la única que pensaba eso

Tiempo después el nipón le contó que en su país tenían la creencia de que había un conejo preparando moshi en la luna y que este conejo cuidaba de las almas perdidas y ella le contó de un mito prácticamente similar en la que un joven guerrero al que llamaban serpiente de obsidiana para probar su valor lanzo un conejo a la luna esto significaría prosperidad al pueblo mexica.

El japones sonrió internamente ya que se dio cuenta de que tenían otra cosa en común cosa que le agradaba bastante

—¿estas bien?

— etto si es solo que me alegra que tengamos otra cosa en común

— jiji ya veo a mi también me agrada

En ese momento siguio su platica acerca de mitos y leyendas de sus respectivos paises hasta que ahora ella se quedo callada

—¿ocurre algo?

— solo recordé un mito un poco triste

—¿quieres hablar de ello?

Ella le contó del trágico amor de Popocatepetl e Iztaczihuatl el un valeroso guerrero ella una hermosa princesa que se amaban bastante lamentablemente tuvieron que separarse a causa de la guerra ella lo espero mucho tiempo hasta que unos guerreros envidiosos le dijeron que este había muerto pero era mentira desgraciadamente ya era tarde cuando el volvió victorioso ya que ella había muerto de tristeza el se alejo con ella lejos del imperio por suerte los dioses se apiadaron de ellos los convirtieron en volcanes para que nada ni nadie los pudiera separar

Para cuando termino su relato hubo un silencio corto ya que ese era uno de los mas grandes miedos del japones

—eso no pasara con nosotros

—nada nos separará

Esa era una promesa que estaban dispuestos a cumplir

_por ahora hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Entre mantas

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 2 _

_Entre mantas( GerIta)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 2 Entre mantas _

_Pareja Alemania x Nyo Italia_

Ya era costumbre, ya ni siquiera el alemán se molestaba en preguntarse qué pasaba o inmutarse pues la italiana era experta en meterse entre sus sábanas aunque la intención para fortuna o desgracia de Alemania era únicamente para dormir.

El alemán no estaba precisamente acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas y mucho menos a dar alguna clase de afecto, aunque desde que Felicia llegó la situación era muy diferente, el alemán pareció meditarlo un momento ¿Que había cambiado Felicia en el ?

En ese momento ella despertó muy sonriente como era su costumbre —¿Veee en que piensas? —dijo mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos

— ah , en nada solo en asuntos pendientes es todo — el alemán se sonrojo demasiado al principio le había costado familiarizarse con los abrazos de Felicia ¿Por qué para saludar no sólo le daba la mano y ya? ¿De verdad todos los italianos saludaban dándose abrazos de oso y un beso en cada mejilla?

Con el tiempo fue dándole menos vueltas al asunto y comenzó a dejar que la amante de la pasta lo abrazase libremente, casi aprovechándose imprudentemente del privilegio que Alemania le había dado. De hecho, ésta última a veces le devolvía el abrazo sin notarlo, pero por supuesto que no con la fuerza con la que Felicia lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

Eventualmente fue encariñándose con esa muestra de cariño, porque inadvertidamente también se había encariñado con Felicia

—no te preocupes por eso ,te aseguro que todo saldrá bien veee

—Felicia ¿Cómo estás tan segura ?

—veee solo lo sé , yo confío en ti Luddy además ya no somos los "malos"

— en eso tienes razón il liebe dich

—ti amo

Aunque tiempo después hicieron algo más que dormir definitivamente el alemán se había comenzado a acostumbrar a la compañía de su adorada italiana

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Enemigos

_De amores desamores y otras cosas._

_Dia 3._

_Enemigos ( RusAme)_

_Hola ,¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste._

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 3 Enemigos_

_Pareja Estados Unidos x Nyo Rusia_

Aquello parecía una obra de Shakespeare ,el , el héroe de todo el mundo enamorado de la malvada villana

Pero aún así no podía evitarlo aun soñaba con esos ojos violetas , que lo miraba con toda la inocencia del mundo

El joven rubio de ojos azules los abrió lentamente para encontrarse de nuevo con el techo de estrellas de plástico luminiscente que lo decoraba. Desde pequeño le habían gustado aquellos Astros brillantes, soñaba con llegar lejos, con ser importante, con encajar en algún lugar. Creía que lo había conseguido, pero como buen ser humano era egoísta. Quería más que aquello, quería algo más. Un abrazo, una caricia, simplemente notar la cercanía de otra persona.

Pero era imposible.

Porque ambos eran muy diferentes.

Porque la vida era así de injusta.

Porque en este mundo el héroe no podía enamorarse de la villana

Se giró hacia un lado de la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en ella ni siquiera cuando jugaba a la videoconsola, leía un libro o jugaba al béisbol. Cierta persona ocupaba su mente las 24 horas del día hasta el punto de, a veces, no dejarle dormir. Entonces su móvil resonó en la habitación, y como si fuese una invocación acudió a él esperanzado. Quizás era él, quizás se había acordado de su existencia. Tomo el teléfono con manos temblorosas y respiró hondo; no podía mostrarse nervioso, él era un héroe, era el mejor, el más especial y el que ella más quería. Se lo llevó al oído soltando un suave "_Hi_", y al otro lado se escuchó un "_Privet_"

Oír la voz de Anya Braginskaya jamás le había afectado tanto. Se acurrucó entre las sábanas hundiendo la cara en la almohada y derrumbando toda su anterior preparación. Sólo aquella comunista lograba sacar todo lo malo que había en él, toda su debilidad. Lloró sin descanso durante varios minutos, llamándole por su nombre entre sollozos.

Anya calló, escuchando aquellos sollozos que hacían palpitar su frío corazón.

¿Cuanto tiempo llevaban sin verse o hablarse como personas civilizadas? ¿Meses , años quizás? La diferencia horaria era grande era por eso que no se comunicaban seguido por eso y por los problemas que ha habido últimamente

—Te he echado de menos —se escuchó desde el otro lado del mundo — ¿Sigues siendo el mismo cerdo capitalista de siempre?

Alfred no pudo evitar reírse entre lágrimas, siempre lo hacía por en ella irónicamente en esa época, hacerle reír y hacerle feliz parecía ser el orden prioritario de Anya Braginskaya.

-Sí, lo sigo siendo, _commie_.

Y la mujer sonrió para sí misma. Necesitaba a Alfred F. Jones como un niño quiere un caramelo.

Entonces la noche siguió, entre risas, lamentaciones, susurros. Eso era lo único que les quedaba, pero a pesar de todo no les hacía infelices.

Anya quería a Alfred

La villana quería al héroe.

Y aquello les estaba permitido, ya que cada noche para ellos empezaba su propio mundo.

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Malditos celos

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 4_

_Malditos celos ( AmeCau)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno aquí está el día cuatro cabe aclarar que las parejas y personajes serán elegidos al azar espero les guste_

_Fictober_

_Día 4 malditos celos_

_Pareja Macau x Nyo Estados Unidos_

" LAS VEGAS CHINAS" ¿Era enserio? , Emily no era precisamente una persona que se dejará llevar por lo que decían los demás pero eso sí le dio un golpe bajo a si ego.

Por años ella se creía la reina de los juegos de azar incluso estaba por encima de Mónaco ... Hasta que el apareció , en menos de una hora había caído derrotada por el y lo peor del asunto era que se decía un novato y resaltaba su habilidad cosa que la hacia sonrojarse. Pero también enfadar por qué no solo era bueno para los juegos de azar si no para muchas otras cosas en las que destacaba sin siquiera darse cuenta razón por la que llamaba la atención en especial de las naciones féminas

_—mira nada más el lugar número 18 en producto interno Bruto y solo es una región administrativa imagina lo que lograría si le dieras un poco más de libertad Yao Yao —se escuchaba a Rusia con entusiasmo_

_—eso lo sé aru por eso no interfiero mucho con su desarrollo como con Hong Kong el es mi única esperanza aru me atrevo a decir que es mi orgullo_

Eso le revolvió el estómago a Estados Unidos ,bueno era Rusia y sólo quería quedar bien con China y China ¿Que podía decir? Era su padre después de todo

Siguio caminando como si nada hasta que escucho esto:

_— a que no saben lo que les voy a contar tipos_

_— Polonia un día te vas a meter en un problema con los demás —decia Lituania preocupada _

_— tranquila Liet no es nada malo al contrario como que será interesante resulta que el hijo de China y Portugal compartirá en básquetbol representando al viejo China en los juegos Olímpicos como que será interesante después de todo por algo que no fue su culpa no podrá ir a Qatar por default _

_— vaya si que será interesante , sobre todo porque es bueno en el deporte al menos eso es lo que note en el gran Premio de Rusia_

Emily siguió caminando y el malestar estomacal seguía ahi pero eso era solo el principio , noto que Liechestein y Mónaco caminaban está última tenía una carta en manos

_—¿Crees que a ti si te corresponde?_

_—oui , solp que es muy tímido _

_— eso es buena autoestima ¿Pero que hay de Romano?_

_—querida Liechestein las chicas coqueteamos con los chicos malos pero al final nos quedamos con los buenos , Romano es interesante pero Macau es culto apuesto y de buena posición económica creo que es un buen partido_

Ah no eso sí que no ,como si Macau se fuera a fijar en esa chica frívola decidió ignorarlas y seguir su camino hasta que algo pasó justamente choco con quién no quería toparse la región especial administrativa de Macau su competencia y ¿Porque no? También su amigo

— ni hao Estados Unidos ¿Esta todo bien? Parece que tienes fiebre

— yes Im ok , ahm es solo que...

—¿Que ocurre?

— no me gusta como te miran y lo que dicen de ti — desvio la mirada sonrojada —¿Que soy yo para ti?

—¿Que? — ahora el se puso como tomate — bueno, eres una gran nación algo frívola pero eres una buena nación

—¿Solo eso ?

— no, también eres una buena amiga, fuera de lo que opinen nuestros superiores me atrevería a decir que eres mi mejor amiga aunque... Olvídalo

—whait ... Yo no quiero ser solo tú amiga o tu socia — se armó de valor y se estiró a su altura — quiero ser mucho más que eso — y lo besó en los labios

Esto último hizo que se sonrojara a más no poder — ya lo eres

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Tocame

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 5 _

_Tocame ( MacMex)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019 _

_Día 5 Tocame _

_Pareja Macau x México del sur_

La junta mundial tendría lugar en México aunque Laura había invitado a Shun a su casa de campo para que pudieran hablar sobre el tren Maya y de a inversión de China y Macau en México ya que por disposición de Yao Shun se haría cargo de ese asunto en particular.

La verdad es que ella lo invito ahí para que pudieran hablar sin ser interrumpidos por Lucy con sus tonterías y frases incómodas.

—no tenías que molestarte en traer te

— descuida para mí no es molestia era lo menos que podía hacer

— aún así lo agradezco ¿De que es?

—es de canela es mi favorito— sonrió el joven inocentemente —veo que es un poco tarde o quizás el cambio de horario me ha aturdido un poco

—ya veo entonces te acompaño a tu hotel — fue cuando ella tropezó y cayo sobre el — lo siento ¿Estás bien?

— descuida estoy bien— se ruborizó un poco — Ahm ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa solo por hoy? Verás Hongkong se quedó con mi llave y por ahora no puedo entrar

— de -de acuerdo ven te mostraré una habitación

— moito obrigado

La mexicana lo guío al cuarto de huéspedes aunque le preocupaba un poco el cambio de horario sin mencionar que casi lo ve en paños menores al caer sobre el esperaba no haberlo incomodado

— cualquier cosa estaré en mi habitación

— te lo agradezco mucho

Era casi media noche y Laura no lograba dormir, sentía la curiosidad de sentir la piel de aquel muchacho contra la suya, pero, debía resistirse a la sensación. Después de todo el era su huésped y no quería asustarlo sin embargo hubo algo que no se espero

La lluvia empezó a caer nuevamente, y el frío era inevitable, Shun venía de un lugar que era prácticamente una isla por lo tanto no estaba acostumbrado al frío y estaba a punto de congelarse... no resistió mas, giró la manija de la puerta de su cuarto y caminó despacio hacia el cuarto de Laura, toco la puerta y noto que aún no podía dormir— disculpa no quise asustarte

— descuida , olvidé como era el clima en tu casa ¿Quieres pasar?

— te lo agradezco mucho,— dijo ruborizado

—esta bien —se acostó suavemente al lado de Shun y lo abrazó, él solamente rodeó inconscientemente su cintura, ella se sonrojó y recostó su cabeza contra el pecho sin embargo al darse cuenta de lo que hizo reaccionó toda roja —¡ Lo siento,lo siento!

—descuida está bien, Laura ... Yo no estoy molesto ni incómodo

— Shun ... Tu sabes que nunca he sido buena para expresar mis sentimientos sin embargo quiero que sepas que estoy segura de lo que siento y que jamás te traicionaría ni te lastimaría

— tampoco yo, nuestros sentimientos son mutuos — sin más la beso tímidamente notando que ella profundizaba más el beso dándole a entender que deseaba ser suya no paso mucho tiempo antes de que el beso de intensificará aún más y ella deslizara sus labios sobre su cuello— ahh La- Laura

— haces sonidos muy intensos — susurró mientras seguía besándolo — por favor , has lo mismo conmigo— volvió a besar sus labios dejándolo en una posición dominante , dejando que el tomará la iniciativa

—te amo Laura, demasiado — susurró mirándola y nuevamente tomo la iniciativa descendiendo por su cuello

— yo.. ahh también te amo Shun ahh — las cosas se intensificaron poco a poco hasta que finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos, Laura sintió como el le hacía suya por primera vez tratándola con mucho cuidado como si fuera algo frágil que podía romperse se aferraba a el como si de eso dependerá su vida disfrutando de aquel momento

El por su parte intentaba demostrar lo que por tantos siglos había callado en cada caricia y en cada beso le demostraba algo más que deseo , ahora entendía lo que significaba entregarse a la chica que amaba

Así paso casi toda la noche hasta que ya no pudieron más finalmente llegaron juntos al final confiando uno en el otro.

Al día siguiente

Ambos se despidieron para prepararse para la junta mundial Laura fue la primera en llegar aunque aún no podía quitarse lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

—¿Y a ti que te paso?— Preguntó su hermana notando algo que nunca había visto

—n-nada — dijo toda roja

— no me digas que tú y Shun .

—callate ¿Quieres enterar a todo el mundo literalmente?

— no claro que no además somos las primeras en llegar

— ya sería el colmo que llegáramos tarde somos la cede

—si pero cuéntame ¿El también era virgen?

-Si

-Entonces fue la primera vez de los dos?

-Si

-Y Que tal lo hace? Bien o mal?

— ¡ Lucía!, ya no voy a responder esas preguntas!

—¡Esta bien! cálmate, no te enojes!

—¡Como no lo voy a hacer si estas invadiendo un momento privado!

— lo siento ya me callo — y ya no dijo más pues las demás naciones empezaron a llegar y bueno lo que menos quería era matar a España y China de un infarto

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	6. Mi secreto

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 6 _

_Mi secreto ( Kimchiburger)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 6 mi secreto_

_Estados Unidos x Nyo Corea del sur_

— Ya dime cuál es el secreto y te juro que no le diré a nadie —insistia Estados Unidos

—¡ no , y ya deja de insistir Daze! — se quejaba la surcoreana — si te lo digo ya no será secreto — espetó por décima vez

— ¿Se lo contaste a Macau y a mi no me lo vas a contar?

— yo no sé lo conté, ella lo descubrió sola — la pobre estaba prácticamente acorralada en la pared y lo peor de todo es que estaba sola con él ¿Porque demonios nadie entrenaba a la sala?

—¡Dímelo! — volvió a insistir sin ninguna intención de apartarse

— ¡No! No puedo, ya deja de insistir Alfred, no te lo voy a decir —Repuso firmemente como su mirada indicaba. Tratando de no sucumbir por tal inesperada cercanía.

— ¡Sounth Korea! —La llamo exasperado— No me voy apartar hasta que me lo digas —Espeto también firme.

—¡Por favor ya deja de preguntarme! ¿Por que no podes entender? Un secreto no se cuenta sino deja de ser un secreto.

—Porque lo sabe Japón, Macau y hasta México y ¿Por qué yo no? —Declaro con obvia envidia.

— ¿L-los-saben? —Pregunto tartamudeando sin poder creerlo, pero al venir a su mente como actuaban y sobretodo sus comentarios de esta mañana se dio cuenta que todo tenía sentido.

"¿Era tan obvia?"Se preguntó, aunque al mirar a Alfred se dio cuenta que para el no lo era.

—Ya dímelo... ¿Es que no confías en mí? ¿Piensas que se lo contare a alguien? —Cuestiono un poco dolido, bajando la mirada.

—N-no es eso, claro que confió en ti, es solo que tú... eres la única persona que no puede saberlo.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto estupefacto al oír eso— ¿El secreto tiene que ver conmigo? —Cuestiono impactado— ¿Qué hiciste, South Korea? —Ahora pregunto pasmado, mientras la miraba seriamente.

—Yo no hice nada.

—Y si no es nada… ¿Por qué no me lo podes decir?

—P-porque...porque... —Pero al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de decirlo, se mordió la lengua— ¡Es secreto! —Exclamo.

— ¡Ya deja decir eso! Secreto, secreto, secreto... ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Ya dime que estas escondiendo!— Grito apartando la mano de la pared, sintiéndose muy enojado y convirtiéndole en un puño, golpeo la pared, provocándole que diera un respingo la coreana

—El hecho de que estoy enamorada de ti debe mantenerse en secreto a costa de todo, incluso si lo supieras no haría ningún bien, por eso no debes saberlo ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Al decir eso la coreana tan rápidamente, al terminar se percató de lo que realmente dijo, los cuales se dedicaron a observarse sin decir ni una palabra.

—Yo también tengo un secreto —Expreso el americano, luego de unos segundos de silencio.

La coreana no entendió a que venía eso. Le acaba de declarar sus sentimientos retenido hace mucho tiempo…

¿Y él le hablaba de otra cosa? ¿No le iba a responder?

Se preguntó mientras se quedaba ahí inmóvil, viendo sus ojos azules.

—El cual tampoco se tiene que saber porque sería grave si una chica coreana se entera de que hace mucho tiempo estoy locamente enamorado de ella.

Al oír eso Jin abrió los ojos incrédula por lo que escucho, confirmando que oyó correctamente cuando el americano se acercó lo suficiente hacia ella, hasta besarla.

No obstante en medio de su demostración de afecto, la puerta se abrió, lo que ocasiono que las miradas se dirijan hacia allí, ruborizándose. Era Alemania, quien al percatarse de la situación se sonrojo.

—Tómense su tiempo —Repuso nervioso y con eso inmediatamente cerró la puerta.

— ¿Alemania? —Se preguntó Jin sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba al verse descubierta en una situación tan embarazosa.

"¿Ahora alguien se le ocurría entrar en la sala de reuniones?"

Se cuestiono molesta, ya que lo había hecho tarde, pero dejando de eso lado intento apartarse de Alfred y preparárse para la junta

— ¿Adónde vas? —Pregunto al ver que Jin tenía intenciones de irse, pero antes de permitir que eso sucediera apoyo su mano de nuevo en la pared acorralándola.

— ¿Qué? Déjame ir, tenemos que volver a trabajar.

— ¿No escuchaste a Alemania? —Le pregunto esbozando una sonrisa —tómense su tiempo dijo —Ahora la misma ensanchándose —Es su casa y hay que obedecerlo.

Entonces con eso dicho, la volvió a besar porque si el anfitrión lo decía no había más remedio que cumplirlo.

Y Jin no era desobediente. Tampoco Alfred bueno cuando le convenía

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	7. Fogata

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 7_

_Frente la fogata ( Nyo TaiCan )_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo y también agradezco a Natwavi por el favorito espero les guste_

Fictober 2019

Dia 7 frente a la fogata

Pareja Nyo Taiwán x Nyo Canadá

Cómo ya era constimbre Po y sus hermanos reunían a algunos amigos para pasar el rato está vez fue idea del taiwanés contar historias de terror bajó una fogata lo que no sabía era que su hermana mayor tenía otra cosa en mente la cual tenía que ver con cierta muñequita canadiense. Había pasado bastante tiempo y habían comentado muchas historias las cuales no habían conseguido asustar ni a la canadiense ni a la macaense está última los miraba con cara de "¿Esto es lo mejor que tienen"

—se está haciendo tarde ... Será mejor que nos vayamos ya— dijo la asiática mayor poniendo en práctica su bien tramado plan —Taiwan Canadá , les toca apagar la fogata , Hongkong , Mónaco , Islandia y yo pondremos las tiendas

—¿ Nosotros porque? — dijo Hongkong

— no hay problema hermana lo haremos — dijo el taiwanés quien no quería hacer enojar a su hermana mayor

—muy bien entonces vamos — dicho esto se llevó de la oreja a Hongkong mientras los otros solo los seguían

Y se habían quedado solos.

Tenían un largo rato mirando al cielo tratando de identificar las constelaciones que se encontraban en el cielo hasta que la mirada de Maddy se fijó en una en particular — Po mira esa estrella es hermosa — dijo Maddy con una sonrisa

— Es linda pero he visto mejores — dijo el taiwanés a manera de broma

—¿En serio? — la canadiense lo miro con curiosidad

—las estrellas más hermosas están en tus ojos Maddy —dijo el taiwanés con una sonrisa —crei que ya lo sabías

La respiración de la canadiense se cortó por unos segundos, y podía sentir como sus mejillas lentamente se calentaban, dando paso a un ligero rubor.

No era la primera vez que Po hacía ese tipo de comentario, pero Maddy nunca dejaba de quedarse sin palabras al escucharlos. No sabía cuando se acostumbraría a oír a su novio decir cosas tan dulces.

Maddy tomó la mano del taiwanés que estaba acariciando su mejilla — Tus palabras me hacen muy feliz, Po — susurró Maddy

— Es bueno saberlo — contestó el castaño con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y posar sus labios sobre los de la canadiense en un tierno beso, que luego se convirtieron en dos besos, en tres, en cuatro y en un montón de besos más.

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	8. Nunca me enojo

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 8_

_Nunca me enojo (Macau)_

_Hola ¿ Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo ,como el título lo indica el fictober tendrá como temática el amor el desamor y otras situaciones es por eso que este capítulo no tratará de una pareja está vez espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 8 nunca me enojo_

_Personaje Macau_

La junta mundial como siempre no tenía sentido alguno , mientras Estados Unidos decía barbaridad y media, Corea y Hongkong hacían desorden, Francia e Inglaterra se decían hasta del mal que se iban a morir , Rusia perseguía a China mientras que Portugal perseguía a Rusia con una silla en manos, Grecia dormía como tronco en la mesa practicante todo el mundo estaba en su royo la única persona que estaba tranquila era el joven Macau quien no sabía que hacer para pedirles que se callaran sin tener que ser grosero o gritar , a veces era cansado ser la única persona cuerda entre tanto demente.

—YA CALLENCE — grito furioso Alemania — ¿QUE SENTIDO TIENE PROVOCAR MAS PROBLEMAS EN UNA JUNTA QUE SE SUPONE QUE ES PARA SOLUCIONARLOS ? ESTO YA SE PARECE A LA REUNIÓN SE DIVERTE DOS, TRANQUILICENSE DE UNA VEZ Y COMENCEMOS CON EL DIÁLOGO TIENEN OCHO MINUTOS PARA HABLAR, NADA DE ESCÁNDALOS NADA DE PASARSE DEL TIEMPO SI DESEAN HABLAR TIENEN QUE ESTAR MUY SEGUROS ANTES DE LEVANTAR LA MANO

— moito obrigado — susurró Macau más tranquilo a lo que Hongkong y Taiwán se le quedaron mirando ,en lo poco que habían convivido con el nunca lo habian visto levantar la voz ni portarse agresivo con nadie al contrario siempre estaba tranquilo nunca le recriminó a su padre nada al contrario a diferencia de ellos era el único que lo respetaba aunque al parecer de Hongkong no se lo merecía tampoco estaba distanciado de su madre o hermanos.

Un día a manera de broma Hongkong le hizo una pregunta

—¿Bro quien es tu hermano favorito?

—¿De que hablas? Se los he dicho muchas veces a todos los quiero y los respeto por igual — le respondió con una sonrisa leve como era su costumbre

— yo sé que en el fondo me quieres más a mi — dijo con un puchero a lo que su hermano solo se rió

— si tú lo dices

A veces se preguntaban si había alguna cosa que lo hiciera enojar de verdad o que lo molestará , incluso en las cartas mantenía su actitud positiva de siempre con esa buena vibra parecía contagiar a quien estuviera a su alrededor.

Sin embargo si había algo que lo hacía enfadar como nunca y eso lo comprobaron con sus propios ojos , un día que estaban caminando hacia el lugar donde se haría la junta vieron que unos pandilleros molestaba a una chica con intenciónes no muy buenas que digamos — esperen aqui — susurró con una seriedad que nunca habían notado y sin que pudieran detenerlo vieron como se acercaba al lugar — ¡ La dama dijo que no!

—no te metas si sabes lo que te conviene — dijo el más grande riéndose aunque esto no duró mucho ya que el joven asiático torció su brazo al grado de casi romperlo dándole una patada en el costado dejándolo inconsciente los demás intentaron rodearlo sin embargo este se defendió sin siquiera inmutarse para gran sorpresa de Hongkong y Taiwán

— ¡ Esto les enseñará a respetar a las damas ! — dijo sumamente enfadado ya una vez que se alejaron el volvió a sonreír ayudando a la chica —¿Esta bien?

— si, se lo agradezco mucho señor

— descuide, ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

— ya ha hecho bastante — sonrió la mujer con un sonrojo ,una vez que le dejaron a la joven en su casa se dirigieron a la junta

Ahora la duda ya estaba resuelta si había algo que lo hacía enfadar y mucho eso eran las injusticias

_Hasta aquí lo dejo, digamos que está es una perspectiva de uno de mis personajes favoritos espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	9. Demasiado dinero

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Día 9 _

_Demasiado dinero ( SebLiech Italia y Romano_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 9 demasiado dinero _

_Pareja Seborga x Liechestein personajes adicionales Italia y Romano_

Lovino estaba furioso,bueno siempre en realidad pero está vez si tenía una buena razón para estarlo pues su hermano menor Marcelo había gastado una fuerte cantidad de dinero para un regalo para su novia , mientras tanto el pobre de Feliciano no sabía que hacer para calmarlo

— fratello cálmate no es tan malo

—¡¿Que no es tan malo?! ¡Yo soy el que paga las cuentas en primer lugar!

—vee pero es solo un regalo para una bella ,no me digas que tú no pasaste por lo mismo a su edad

*Tomate maduro vs Lovino* —esta bien esta bien pero solo por esta vez maldición

Mientras tanto el joven en cuestión había invitado a una linda chica a cenar todo parecía bastante encantador y luminoso la pequeña Lily no sabía que decirle

— Marcelo no se qué decir es algo muy dulce

— mereces todo esto y más bella

El italiano había preparado una gran sorpresa para ella una linda cena y una velada romántica Lily N no podía creer lo que veía —¿Me concede está pieza bella dama

— s-si — ambos comenzaron a bailar olvidándose de todo

Mientras

Había llegado la factura de aquel detalle y a Lovino casi le da un infarto—¡Maldición ¿Cómo se le ocurrió gastar tanto?!

— veee fratello al menos fue un detalle y te aseguro que se podrá pagar

—¡Claro que lo va a pagar!

De vuelta con la pareja

Las luces los habían enfocado a ambos mientras bailaban una tierna melodía de Valls el italiano y la pequeña suiza se habían olvidado de todo y de todos mirándose a los ojos fijamente— Lily hay algo que me gustaría decirte ...— se puso como tomate — Ahm en verdad me pareces muy linda y me gustaría saber si... Te gustaría ser mi novia

Ahora ella se sonrojo demasiado — yo.. Esperaba que dijeras eso también me gustas mucho Marcelo y si acepto ser tu novia — finalmente ambos se habían declarado olvidándose por un momento de la regañada que Lovino y Vash les darían al llegar a casa

_Hasta aquí se queda se que es demasiado corto prometo que el de mañana será más largo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	10. Tarde lluviosa

_De amores desamores y otras cosas._

_Día 10_

_Tarde lluviosa.( Familia asiática)._

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 10 Tarde Lluviosa_

_Personajes Familia asiática_

—Lluvia , lluvia y más lluvia ¡Daze ¿Que no terminara de llover nunca?! — dijo la coreana viendo la ventana la lluvia caer — así nunca voy a terminar mi Dorama no puedo concentrarme

—crei que los días tristes y lluviosos eran su mejor inspección Jin — dijo Taiwán — como sus historias son demasiado tristes

—daze no todas , no deberías juzgar a un libro por su cubierta — decía la coreana a decir verdad cada determinado tiempo se reunían y la reunión de esta vez fue en casa de China pero este no imagino que fuera a llover, mientras enseñaba a Macau a cocinar un postre chino vigilaba a los otros pues sabía que podían hacer una tontería (incluyéndolo a el)

Por su parte Hong Kong estaba peleándose con su consola de videojuegos , mientras Japón trataban en vano de calmarlo mientras tanto Vietnam y Tailandia se dedicaban a conversar finalmente la coreana exploto

—¡ Me cansé me rindo , me voy a hiatus permanentemente!

— no exageres ¿Que tal si te tomas un descanso es más , te invitamos a jugar con nosotros — dijo Hong Kong ya más calmado a lo que Corea del sur terminó por aceptar

— ¿De que trata el juego?

—trata de constituir un imperio— dijo el hongkones

—parece divertido

— bienvenida al lado obscuro

Finalmente la cena estuvo lista mientras los demás ponían la mesa Corea seguía jugando con Hongkong al parecer ya se le había pasado la molestia sin embargo aún no dejaba de llover

— Ahm Jin me estás asustando es solo un juego — decía el pobre de Xiao mirandola con cara de what

— la cena está lista — se escuchó decir al macaense en la cocina

—¿Que habrán cocinado? Espero que sea kimchi o tal vez barbacoa coreana

— yo espero que no sea nada originado en Corea — dijo el japonés — por si no lo han notado aún no para de llover quizás un plato de ramen quede bien con este clima

—siempre y cuando sea coreano es mejor que el japonés

—al menos yo tengo Nintendo

—ah si pues mi kpop es mejor que tus video juegos

Hong Kong se dedicó a ignorarlos y ver que hacía Taiwán — ¿Cuántas veces seguirás intentado que Macau se ponga ese Cosplay?

— las que sean necesarias y tengo uno para ti también

— mejor no quiero saber la cena está lista

—espero que sea tansai

Finalmente todos de sentaron a comer y grande fue su sorpresa al ver los platillos en la mesa

—como no sabíamos que les gustaría más decidimos preparar el favorito de cada uno — sonrió el más joven de la familia

Finalmente había dejado de llover y bueno tuvieron una reunión pacífica después de todo bueno casi

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	11. Noche de fiesta

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 11 _

_Noche de fiesta ( chicas Hetalia)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019 _

_Día 11 noche de fiesta_

_Personajes chicas Hetalia y algunas nyos _

Como siempre la reunión era un auténtico desastre bueno eso no era novedad la novedad era la razón pues todo empezó por el evento de san Valentín y claro que algunas parejas salieron a la luz , Brasil , Angola Mozambique así como Taiwán Hong Kong China y Vietnam amenazaban de muerte al pobre de Monaco si se atrevía a lastimar a su pequeña e inofensiva Macau ( la cual de inofensiva no tenía absolutamente nada), mientras que los tres últimos junto a Corea del Norte también amenazaron a Bielorrusia si lastimaba a la pequeña Corea del Sur , claro que este último estaba muy ocupado intentando junto a Ucrania matar a Estados Unidos pues este salía con su querida hermana Rusia los nórdicos también querían matar a Hong Kong por acercársele a su pequeña Annabelle Francia amenazó a Taiwán y a Romano si lastimaban a Canadá y Seychelles mientras Alemania furioso intentaba matar a Hungría si se atrevía a tocar a su querida hermana mayor , las cosas para Fátima tampoco estaban mejor pues Brasil Angola y Mozambique querían asesinar al chino si algo le hacían a su mamá , los latinos intentaban junto a España asesinar a Japón si algo le hacía a México

Mientras tanto todas las chicas miraban la ridícula escena con caras de what —dejemos que se vuelvan locos solos y vayamos por un trago

— México Jade no bebe — dijo la portuguesa que ante todo cuidaba de su hija menor

— entonces vamos por un helado

Más tarde

Las chicas, se encontraban en la cafetería hablando de trivialidades — veee los hombres son tan infantiles

— Daze y que lo digas

—bloddy hell ni que fuera para tanto

— por cierto Inglaterra ¿Cómo fue que tú y Francia terminaron así? — pregunto Portugal con curiosidad

—bloddy hell , pues el no dejaba de molestarme un día lluvioso me llevo a casa y estaba algo decaída tomamos un poco y una cosa llevo a la otra — dijo toda roja —¿Y tu ? Veo que volviste con China

—¿Que puedo decir ? Donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, lo que si no me acabo de creer es que mi hija ya esté saliendo con alguien

— Daze ya no es una niña , por cierto ¿Cómo es que finalmente le diste el si a tu acosador personal?

La joven se sonrojo demasiado,, no sabía si contar esa historia frente a su madre y hermanas — bueno una vez nos quedamos atoradosen el elevador fue cuando por accidente la señorita Inglaterra nos dejó sin electricidad , estuvimos hablando y finalmente se me confesó fue cuando inició todo, por cierto Corea crei que tú y Bielorrusia no se llevaban bien

— bueno, son muchas cosas un día llegaba tarde a la reunión y nos encontramos nuestta relación era solo de negocios pero bueno se fueron dando las cosas bueno creo que todas sabemos que México y Japón ya estaban destinados pero los que si me sorprendieron fueron Rusia y Estados Unidos

—bueno fue muy gracioso da , como no dejaba de molestarme lo lance por la ventana, le aplique la ruleta rusa, le envié a mis preciosos bebés ( sus perros siberianos) para que se lo comieran pero vi que era perseverante

— kesesesesse lo mismo paso con Hungría y yo—Prusia contó que en los constantes intentos el pobre húngaro salio muy lastimado

Y así fue la noche ahora sabían que no necesitaban ser cuidadas por nadie

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	12. Vacaciones

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 12_

_Vacaciones ( SeyMano)_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece Aoba Ritsu y Yue Black in the ai por el apoyo espero les guste_

Fictober 2019

Día 12 vacaciones

Pareja Seychelles x Romano

Ir a la playa es divertido decían, el clima es perfecto decían,decían lo cual era una obvia mentira al menos para cierto italiano gruñón el cual observaba a todo el mundo a su alrededor, su hermana jugaba con la mexicana chiflada el japones rarito y el macho patatas como llamaba Lovi a los amigos de su hermana sus pseudo amigos el gordo capitalista y el estirado ni sus luces seguro estaban con sus respectivas chicas.

Estaba con medio cuerpo dentro del agua mirando fastidiado alrededor dando un largo suspiro de resignación

— Lovi — lo que faltaba para tener un "buen día" la española que lo mando a la friendzone estaba junto con el belga

— Lovi , no te enfades así o te arrugaras

En ese momento el italiano se alejó lo mas que pudo del lugar hasta que unas rocas lo detuvieron —¡ ya me estoy cansando de esto maldicion ! — decía bastante enfadado cosa que llamo la atención de medio mundo y lo hizo enfadar aun mas. La verdad era que estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para ser lo mínimamente cortes salio del agua dando zancadas tratando de alejarse mientras la española trataba de calmarlo "_que paciencia ni que nada"_— pensaba bastante molesto

— Lovi esperad queremos presentaros a alguien — dijo la española quien le dio alcance

Lovino siguió caminando por el lugar el italiano a pesar de que tenia los zapatos a escasos centímetros era demasiado orgulloso para usarlos finalmente se cansó y termino sentándose en la arena cosa que permitió que la ibérica y el belga se acercaran

Estaba a punto de decirle un lindo amable y educado y muy propio de el "metete en lo que te importa " cuando pasaron dos cosas

Una: estuvo a punto de ser golpeado por una ola

Dos: frente a el estaban la española y una chica morena de dos coletas que le miraba con curiosidad le parecía haberla visto antes con la novia del estirado un par de ocasiones sonrió como italiano que era era una chica después de todo

— ciao bella Lovino Vargas a su servicio — dijo inclinándose

— bonguiur Leila Bonnefoy un gusto — dijo esta con una leve sonrisa

En ese momento Ethan tomo de la mano a Isabel quien le sonrió con complicidad

— vale les dejamos solos para que se conozcan

— les veremos después mes amies

Y los dejaron solos ¿que era lo que pretendían esos dos? Nada bueno al parecer de Lovino la chica fue quien rompió el silencio — ¿y bien Lovino te gustaría ir por un helado?

— claro yo invito — dijo sonriendo Lovino tenia una pequeña peculiaridad con todas las chicas era diferente todo un caballero y bastante atento con ellas pero hasta el tenia su limite por decirlo de alguna forma

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta que *auch* Leila comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo en su idioma natal

—¿estas bien ?— pregunto Lovino

— ah si si estoy bien solo una pequeña cortada — dijo la seychelence y en ese momento Lovino la cargo — ah no es necesario ¿podrias bajarme?

— umm no primero te curare — en ese momento el italiano curo la pierna de la chica haciendo que se sonrojada poco después desapareció dejándola en una banca color verde

"_¿donde se habrá métido?" _pensó para si cuando volvió el italiano con unos helados — merci

— no es nada — el italiano sonrió

Y de ahí todo tranquilo la gente paseando a sus mascotas, los niños jugando, y las parejas coqueteando todo normal hasta que ...

Lovino sintio una presión en los labios una sensación nunca antes experimentada la cual le había dejado un ligero sabor a fresa...

Sip Leila lo había besado — etto solo fue por lo lindo que has sido conmigo — dijo excusándose

El pobre italiano estaba rojo como un tomate sin saber que decir quizás no había sido tan malo el día después de todo

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	13. Algodón de azúcar

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 13 _

_Algodón de azúcar ( Nyo VietCau)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 13 Algodón de azúcar_

_Pareja Nyo Vietnam x Nyo Macau_

Era la noche del carnaval de invierno y Jian lo había estado esperando prácticamente todo el año era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía un tiempo libre , así que aprovecho para ir sin mencionar que no iría solo si no que iría con la chica que le gustaba , bueno prácticamente esa era su primera cita oficial

Una vez que llegaron Jade se veía emocionada aunque trataba de disimular — parece que el festival será muy concurrido este año

—estas emocionada,¿No es así?— Pregunto el vietnamita con una sonrisa leve provocándole un sonrojo a la macaense

—bueno, a decir verdad si parece que será agradable , mira no creí volver a ver uno de estos— la joven señaló hacia un puesto de algodones de azúcar que estaban alrededor

_"a veces es como una niña, aunque lo quiera disimular" _pensó sonriendo levemente —¿Quieres uno?

— s-si por favor

—de acuerdo , uno por favor —una vez que lo recibieron decidieron compartirlo —habia escuchado que este es un dulce bastante popular

— pruébalo y verás porque — dijo la joven sonriente

Y asi lo hizo le parecía agradable —¿Quieres un poco?

Jade lo miro tiernamente honestamente no creía que tuviera una cita con ese joven tan especial el cual solo con ella se mostraba tal cual es, asintió y se inclinó hacia adelante para morder el algodón provocando una risa en Jian

—¿Que? — Pregunto curiosa

—tienes algodón de azúcar en el rostro déjame quitarlo — en ese momento el se armó de valor y la besó haciendo que se sonrojara una vez que se separaron sonrió — creo que ya está listo

— no,no podría haber un poco más— dijo toda roja a lo que Jian volvió a sonreír y se acercó a besarla nuevamente

Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio como si fueran solo ellos dos una vez que se separaron Jade vio los fuegos artificiales y al juzgar por la sonrisa de Jian el también lo hizo

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	14. Fetiche

_De amores desamores y otras cosas _

_Dia 14 _

_Fetiche ( Nyo JapMex)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019 _

_Día 14 Fetiche_

_Pareja Nyo Japón x Nyo México del Norte_

Era una tarde tranquila de verano, no había mucho calor y el viento soplaba suavemente removiendo las hojas de los árboles.

México, al no tener nada que hacer, decidió visitar a su asiática favorita

Se encontró en frente de la casa, toco el timbre, esperando que la dueña de la casa le recibiese, vio la puerta abrirse, por la cual se asomaba Japón…con un lindo traje de maid.

—Buenas tardes México Kun— saludoc una ligera sonrisa a la nación helénica, que en ese momento se desangraba lentamente-¡Ah! ¿S-se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, si…hola Japón-Sonrió levemente, poniendo su mano derecha en su nariz, intentando sin muchas ganas detener la hemorragia que tenía _"Demasiado linda"-A_ todo esto…¿Por qué…estas vestida así?

Con un dedo de su mano desocupada apunto a la muchacha frente a él, que bajo su mirada y recordó que llevaba puesto el vestido de maid, instintivamente se abrazó a si misma completamente sonrojada.

-G-gomen es que… ¿Por qué mejor no entramos?—el más alto asintió.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, la nipona le entrego un pañuelo a Simón para que se limpiara la sangre de la cara y sirvió té, acompañado de unos pasteles.

-No me…respondiste-Le recordó el mexicano mientras tomaba un poco de té, sin despegar la vista de la chica que se removió incomoda.

-Bue-bueno, verás, la próxima semana abra un evento de cosplay y ahora estaba viendo los últimos detalles-Dijo, para luego comer un dulce.

-Oh…

-Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hum, no tenía…nada que hacer…y quería verte-Respondió con tranquilidad.

—oh —-Desvió la mirada hacia su té avergonzada.

—ahm de casualidad…— Sakura levanto la vista hacia su visita, la que se sonrojo levemente—¿No tendrás de casualidad uno para mi…?

Sakura se paró de golpe, sorprendiendo a Simón, la asiática se dirigió hacia un armario rápidamente, agachándose para revisarlo. La otra nación la miro curioso, se levantó para acercarse, hasta quedar a su lado, agachándose para mirar que hacía.

-Estaba esperando que vinieras para que te probaras el traje y…-Se quedó estática al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, lentamente volteo su rostro, completamente sonrojado, encontrándose con el de México, el que le sonreía levemente, divertido por la situación, Japón desvió la mirada, y del armario saco un paquete que le entrego a su amigo—a-aquí esta…

—Gracias—Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándola descolocada, mientras iba a cambiarse.

Una vez cambiado:

—¿Qué tal…me queda?-Le pregunto con su voz tranquila como siempre.

Sakura lo miro, el traje de mayordomo le quedaba perfecto, había valido la pena tomarle las medidas a escondidas, mientras la nación latinoamericana dormía plácidamente, y de solo Dios sabe dónde saco una cámara, que la sostuvo con las manos temblando, el rostro con un leve sonrojo y un extraño brillo en los ojos, "¡Necesito una foto!" aprovecho que México se hallaba distraído girando sobre sí mismo, viendo como le quedaba el traje "¡ Si, más para mi colección!" sintió como la sangre le escurría por la nariz.

Excelente!-Comento guardando la cámara, y juntando las palmas de sus manos, al ver que el joven la miraba atentamente.

—-Aunque, me queda un poco apretado de aquí—Dijo señalando a cierta parte abajo, lo que hizo que la japonesa desviará la mirada sonrojada

—¿Pasa algo?-Cuestiono el ojinegro al ver la expresión de su amiga.

—N-no nada—Negó incomoda.

Así pasó rápidamente la tarde, hicieron un sesión de fotos y comieron unos bocadillos y conversaron.

—Perfecto— Murmuro revisando las fotos en su cámara, sonriendo satisfecha ante los resultados—Gracias por ayudarme Simón Kun sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera hecho tan bien y…-Dejo de hablar, al sentir como era abrazada por la espalda por aquel hombre que apreso sus brazos, y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello, se sonrojo ante el contacto.

—me preguntaba… ¿Qué tal si…ocupamos los trajes para…"otras cosas"?—Sugirió lascivamente, haciendo que Japón estuviera más roja que los tomates de España.

—Eh…b-bueno, no, digo—No sabía cómo responder—Hum, es-está bien…

Se dio vuelta, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, antes que nada, poso un dedo en los labios de Simón, la que la miro confundido.

—Con la condición de que no le pase nada a los trajes—Lo miro seriamente con la voz firme, no bromeaba.

México simplemente sonrió, apegándola más contra sí, haciendo que sus cuerpos chocaran, otra vez Sakura se sintió incomoda.

—¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-—Simon la miro desconcertado

—No…nada-Sacudió su cabeza correspondiendo al abrazo.

—Es divertido…hacer cosplay—Comento juntando sus frentes.

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	15. No te atrevas

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 15 _

_No te atrevas ( Nyo KorBela)_

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste

Fictober 2019

Día 15 No te atrevas

Pareja Nyo Corea del Sur x Nyo Bielorrusia

Una boda estaba por llevarse a cabo el novio sonreía con cierta superioridad mientras miraba hacia la puerta donde su futura esposa aparecerá en cualquier momento sin embargo alguien más observa este era Bielorrusia quien estaba ahí no como invitado hay que aclarar sino que estaba ahí esperando lo que será el momento más triste de su vida o la última oportunidad que tiene para que su amada no se case con alguien más

Im Soo Jin y Alfred F Jones estaban por casarse y al parecer no había nada más que hacer ironias del destino , pensar que al principio solo la usaba para darle celos a su hermana Anya con quién esperaba llegar al altar ,sin imaginarse que acabaría enamorado de esa irreverente coreana. Pero ya era tarde el tiempo los separó y ahora Jin estaba apunto de pertenecer a alguien más.

_"no soy el tipo de hombre que interrumpe un momento con un velo blanco, pero tampoco tu tu eres el tipo de mujer que se casaría con el hombre equivocado ,no te atrevas a casarte con el no digas si escapa conmigo te veré en la parte trasera de la iglesia para estar juntos por siempre" _pensaba mientras veía caminar a la novia hacía el altar luciendo su bello vestido blanco y también luciendo su gran belleza asiática ya estaban listos para la ceremonia toda la familia asiática así como ex coloniasinglesas estaban ahí todo parecía muy interesante hasta el momento en que el padre dijo " que hablé ahora o que calle para siempre"

El silencio se hizo presente nadie dijo nada , todas las personas ahí presentes no decían nada hasta que Nikolai se armó de valor —¡ No soy el tipo de hombre que interrumpe un momento con un velo blanco pero tampoco tu eres el tipo de mujer que se casaría con el hombre equivocado,no te atrevas a casarte con el no digas si escapa conmigo te veré en la parte trasera de la iglesia para estar juntos por siempre!— finalmente se sonrojo demasiado y se quedó estático al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir , Alfred estaba furioso mientras Jin solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer busco con la mirada apoyo sin embargo sus hermanos asiáticos no ayudaban en nada ni siquiera Corea del Norte se atrevía a interferir , Nikolai echo a correr hacia el lugar donde había dicho que la vería Jin, miro que el más joven de sus hermanos la veía debajo de sus gafas

—has lo que creas correcto y lo que te haga feliz nuna

Mientras

Nikolai no podía creer lo que había hecho ,no sabía lo que pasaba ahí dentro cuando Jin salió de el lugar sin su ramo y velo . La decisión ya estaba tomada cosa que hizo sonreír a Bielorrusia como nunca

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	16. Ataque de risa

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 16 _

_Ataque de risa ( PortChu)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste._

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 16 ataque de risa_

_Pareja Portugal x Nyo China _

Si había algo que Chun Yan no soportaba eran las cosquillas era una de sus mayores debilidades odiaba que la molestarán con eso razón por la cual había aprendido a defenderse aunque sus pequeños hermanos Vietnam, Tailandia Japón y Corea sabían cómo molestarla cuando se separaron y cada uno siguio su camino Chun Yan sintió su ausencia sin embargo a lo largo de los años fue conociendo más gente.

En esos días Paulo o el imperio portugués no se separó de ella por ningún segundo, mostrando el gran amigo que era para Chun Yan. Y luego de idas y vueltas, celos, peleas y besos, terminaron siendo pareja, lo que no fue sorpresa para ninguno de los asiáticos.

Apenas pudo , Paulo se mudó con Chun Yan una decisión polémica al principio pero tomada de buena forma al final.

La convivencia entre ellos fue algo difícil los primeros días, aunque luego lograron sincronizarse rápidamente. En aquella casa, vivieron momentos muy angustiantes, como aquella discusión la cual terminó con Paulo yéndose de allí O cuando Japón sufrió un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida , la representación de China pasó horas llorando por el en el regazo de Portugal Él jamás la había visto tan triste y odió verla así.

Pero la mayoría de sus días eran alegres y divertidos. Como lo fue aquella noche en la que Paulo intentó cocinar y no resultó como lo esperado. China desde ese día decía que su portugués podía ser experto para ciertas cosas pero para la cocina era un desastre. Como olvidar también cuando el joven pescó una gripe tan fuerte la cual contagió a Chun Yan y ambos terminaron en cama todo un fin de semana. A pesar de no haber tenido una buena salud, disfrutaron esos días.

Pero el momento más especial fue cuando Paulo descubrió el gran secreto de Chun que su esposa sufría intensamente con las cosquillas. Todo había comenzado cuando ambos cocinaban la cena un día de la semana. Cosas van, cosas vienen, él quiso molestarla y cuando comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, Chun comenzó a reír histéricamente. Cuando el hormigueo desapareció, le explicó que cuando era más joven sus hermanos y ella solían corretearse uno al otro para molestarse y que ambos terminaban agotados en el suelo riendo.

Esas pequeñas historias en verdad le agradaban a Portugal porque todo aquello representaba lo que era tener una familia, hermanos que te quisieran y con los cuales pudiera compartir.

Siglos después

Cuando China llegó de la junta mundial y entró a su departamento,Todo estaba oscuro, avanzó con cuidado al interior tratando de buscar el interruptor de la luz, hasta que todo se iluminó de repente. Portugal apareció por detrás de ella, aprisionándola con sus brazos y levantándola del suelo. China intentó zafarse pero él era más fuerte, y finalmente la depositó en su cama, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

La chica quiso escaparse, pateándolo y maldiciendo al mismo tiempo, pero él no la dejó. Aunque intentó tan duro no reír, carcajeó tan fuerte que estaba segura que los vecinos de al lado la habían escuchado.

Unos minutos luego, ambos cayeron en el colchón llorando de la risa, China llamándolo estúpido cada vez que recuperaba el aire. Portugal la abrazó y aunque China se rehusó al principio, se fundieron en un abrazo hasta quedarse dormidos.

Y eran en esos hermosos momentos en los que Chun Yan y Paulo caían más en el amor uno con el otro.

_Hasta aquí lo dejo me gusta esta pareja rara espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	17. Última despedida

De_ amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 17 _

_Última despedida ( 2pMacMona)_

_Hola , ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece Aoba Ritsu y Yue Black in the ai por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019 _

_Día 19 última despedida_

_Pareja 2p Macau x 2p Mónaco_

**_Querido Cheng:_**

**_¿Cómo estás? Antes que nada, ¿Bien? Yo también estoy bien, la razón de la presente es para que sepas que ayer fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida , por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera me diste la mejor prueba de lo que yo ya sospechaba que detrás de ese semblante frío y calculador , detrás de la fachada de maldad pura que emana de ti hay un corazón frágil y muy dulce aunque bastante abandonado ..._**

**_Jajaja espero no te vayas a enojar por lo que te acabo de escribir. Ayer estuve entre tus brazos una demostración del amor que nos tenemos ,y me hiciste sentir la mujer más feliz del mundo y pensar que todo inicio con una tonta apuesta ._**

**_Espero que encuentres está carta antes que el chismoso de Suiza sabes muy bien que Pierre no puede razonar bien y tengo que cuidarlo por el bien de la nación seguro tú me entiendes por qué aunque no lo quieras admitir te preocupas por China y tus hermanos hoy iremos a Norteamérica para un tratado comercial aunque con Allen nunca se sabe _**

**_Se que muuuy en el fondo me vas a extrañar y también se que encontraras está carta antes que alguien más lo haga _**

**_Quiero que sepas que aunque tú no me demuestras con palabras que me amas se que lo haces al demostrarlo con hechos al protegerme al cuidarme y entrenarme a veces para que sea más fuerte _**

**_¿Sabes? Quisiera prometerte que todo saldrá bien y que voy a regresar pronto pero tú sabes cómo están las cosas en este mundo desde la segunda guerra mundial y ambos sabemos que al no ser del todo naciones puede ser que no regrese o al menos en esta forma _**

**_Te juro que haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para regresar con bien, y estar contigo para cumplir con nuestro propósito de casarnos y formar una alianza por qué sabes muy bien que tú eres el único con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi inmortalidad _**

**_Te ama _**

**_Alisse Bonnefoy _**

Alisse dejo la carta en la oficina de correos esperando que llegara a manos del macaense y aunque dijo que hará lo necesario para regresar ella sabía que quizás nunca lo hará

_Hasta aquí lo dejo prometo que en el siguiente volveremos al humor y será más largo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	18. Instagram

De amores desamores y otras cosas

Día 18

Instagram ( China y Hongkong)

Hola , ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste

_Fictober 2019_

_Dia 18 Instagram_

_Personajes China y Hongkong_

Cierto día la representación de Hong Kong miraba aburrido su celular , su hermano Macau en vez de jugar con el estaba inmerso en la lectura de un cursisisimo libro ( o eso al parecer de Xiao) Corea y Japón también estaban ocupados al igual que el resto de los asiáticos así así que decidió ver un poco de Instagram para distraerse, lo que no sabía era que China estaba parado detras de el mirando lo que pasaba

—¿Que haces aru? — Pregunto el chino dándole un buen susto a Hong Kong

— ah , bueno estoy viendo un poco de Instagram

—¿Que es eso? — Pregunto con curiosidad

—¿Quieres que te lo enseñe a usar?

El chino pareció meditarlo un poco —¿Para que se necesita, si ya tenemos un álbum de fotos aru?

— por qué en Instagram se puede guardar una foto para siempre y en esos álbumes se puede perder

—dejame ver eso aru — miro atravez del celular —¿ Donde guardas las fotos aru?

— en internet— dijo el con simpleza

—¡Aiya ,no puedes guardar las fotos en internet aru ,es peligroso!.

— claro que no confía en mí ¿Recuerdas que te enseñe a usar Facebook y que tú terminaste creando tu propia versión?

— si aru soy viejo pero no olvidadizo

— bueno es igual que Facebook solo que aquí es de fotografías puedes poner fotos aquí y la gente comenta

—ya veo , un momento ¿Los europeos y los yankees tienen uno?— Preguntó el chino a lo que el hongkones todo los ojos conociéndolo sabía que si algo no le gustaba crearía su propio Instagram

— supongo que sí, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— porque siguen siendo detestables aru ¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer uno ? Quiero demostrar que soy más inteligente que ellos

—¿Hablas en serio?

— claro aru quiero demostrar que soy más inteligente

—de acuerdo— dijo resignado y así después de casi una hora y media por supuesto tratando de tener paciencia finalmente Yao aprendió aunque no paso mucho cuando encontró algo que ni le gustó y creo su propia versión.

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	19. Necesito confesarte

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

Dia_ 19_

_Necesito confesarte ( MacBol) _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 19 necesito confesarte_

_Pareja Macau x Bolivia_

Durante la época colonial a la pequeña Evangelina le había costado un poco hacer amigos o adaptarse a sus hermanos aunque estos siempre trataban de integrarla al menos Lucía Martín y Luis lo hacían sin embargo había alguien muy interesado en ella se trataba de un pequeño bebé el cual era el hijo más pequeño de Portugal y por alguna razón apenas tuvo uso de razón la pequeña Evangelina le había agradado.

Lógicamente los siglos pasaron y pese a no ser constantes las visitas la amistad entre ellos se hizo más grande y por supuesto la cercanía y la confianza mutua.

Cierto día la junta mundial ( la cual no tiene ningún sentido) se haría en casa de Macau y por alguna razón Evangelina o Bolivia había sido la primera en llegar, ella sonrió cuando finalmente el avión había llegado a el el aeropuerto Internacional de Macau donde cierto joven le esperaba

—buenos días Shun ,¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó con cortesía tendiendole la mano al asiático

— buenos días Eva estoy bien ¿Y tu cómo estás? — respondió correspondiendo al saludo

—estoy bien, *suspiro* por ahora

—me complace escucharlo — sonrió levemente— bueno parece que eres la primera en llegar ¿Vamos? — Pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo

Eva sonrió levemente sabía que el joven era bastante hospitalario y termino por aceptar , caminó con él hasta donde se encontraba su hogar conociéndolo seguramente ya tenía algo planeado al llegar supo que la otra nación no la decepciono —eso huele celestial — sonrió apenada

— te lo agradezco mucho, pensé que querías comida casera después de mucho tiempo de trabajo , además la mayoría del entretenimiento tiene lugar en la noche

Eva sonrió, antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación designada. Había pasado mucho tiempo aquí en el pasado, y se preguntó si otras personas también usaban esta habitación. Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento lo hizo sentir incómoda

Se tomó el tiempo para refrescarse, y cuando terminó, se dirigió al comedor, donde Macau ya estaba preparando los platos.

—¿Puedo ayudar con algo?—preguntó.

—pero eres mi invitada No sería un buen trato si te dejo ayudarme.

—y no estaría bien de mi parte aprovechar tu hospitalidad

Shun sonrió levemente — está discusión no terminara a menos que uno de nosotros ceda— dijo — muy bien. ¿Podrías poner los cubiertos?

Eva asintió con la cabeza antes de ir a buscar los cubiertos. Los puso sobre la mesa, sonriendo de satisfacción después de haber ganado su pequeña batalla.

Los dos se sentaron a comer y Bolivia tuvo que suspirar aliviada. Una cosa que la hizo sentir agradecida con China y Portugal fue lograron enseñarle a Macau a cocinar . Macau trató de preparar platos occidentales, particularmente platos portugueses, sin embargo ella aun podía saborear la influencia le dio a la comida un sabor interesante.

—¿Y bien, cómo está? — Preguntó nervioso

— está deliciosa, aunque hay algo que me da curiosidad

—¿Y eso es?

—me gustaría que prepararas uno de tus platillos tradicionales

Esto hizo que el joven se sonrojara pero sonrió — de acuerdo espero sea de tu agrado

— seguro que si

Después del almuerzo,le mostró a Eva la ciudad para mostrarle cómo habían cambiado las cosas desde la última vez que había estado allí. Eva sonrió cuando vio todo, y también sonrió ante el entusiasmo que Shun mostró mientras lo mostraba.

—Estoy impresionada por todo lo que has logrado desde la última vez que te visite—, dijo Eva"—lamento que no pueda ser más seguido

—Entiendo,Tienes asuntos que necesitarían tu atención me alegra que vengas cuando puedas

Ella suspiró el ser naciones era complicado para ambos por eso le alegraba tener esos pequeños momentos con el

Tiempo después la llevo al teatro afortunadamente el le sirvió de intérprete y la obra era muy agradable , después le mostró la ciudad de noche realmente había sido una experiencia mágica que habría durado más si las demás naciones no hubieran comenzado a llegar — bueno,al menos tuvimos un poco de paz ...— su semblante cambio a uno un poco más serio y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cosa que preocupo a la latina

—¿Esta todo bien?

— si, quisiera preguntarte algo ¿Que soy para ti?

—¿Eh? Bueno nos conocemos desde pequeños Ahm eres un gran hombre y un buen amigo

—¿S-solo tu amigo? — Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta cosa que la hizo enrojecer algo le decía para donde iba el asunto

—¿A que te...? — no pudo terminar pues sintió una leve presión en los labios el la había besado y fue algo agradable

—lo siento— dijo avergonzado y sonrojado a más no poder — no pude contenerme ,yo... quiero ser algo más que tú amigo

Ella no supo que decir ya que las naciones llegaron y el tuvo que recibirlos , Eva sonrió levemente sabía que la reunión por x o por y terminaría rápido y una vez que terminará le daría su respuesta pues el ya era más que eso

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	20. Afthercare

_De amores desamores y otras cosa__s_

_Día 20 _

_Afthercare ( HongKor)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 20 Afthercare_

_Pareja Hongkong x Nyo Corea_

La reunión era un caos pero no por los mismos de siempre sino por un pequeño animalito que estaba intentando moverse ignorando los muchachos pares de ojos que lo miraban

— me lo encontré en la calle lo escuché llorar y decidí recogerlo como héroe que soy, pero no puedo quedarme con el

—mejor hubiera quedado muerto —dijp Inglaterra— no tiene ni un mes y contigo no dudaría no una semana

—veee pobrecito fratello me da mucha pena— dijo la italiana mirando a su hermano suplicante

—ya se lo que estás pensando y no llenará toda la casa de sus gracias y luego me toca limpiar a mi

A si durante un buen rato discutieron el destino de el cachorro hasta que Corea del sur tomo la palabra — yo lo cuidaré Daze

— por favor si no sabés cuidarte a ti misma mucho menos a un ser vivo — dijo el norcoreano

— callate Hiung ya dije que yo me lo quedo y no habrá discusión

En ese momento Hongkong vio una oportunidad de oro que quizá no se le volvería a presentar — yo te ayudo Corea

—¿Tu? — Preguntó su hermano pensando que había un serio riesgo para la pobre criatura

— si y no lo dudes

— de acuerdo

Después

Ya tenían preparado todo para cuidar al pequeño cachorro parecían tener todo bajó control —¿Que nombre le ponemos?

—no lo sé ¿Que tal Godzilla?

—Godzilla no es nombre para un cachorro — dijo la coreana es tan adorable!.— dijo observando como el cachorro mordía un calcetín de Hongkong

—Le encantan mis calcetines.— aparento secarse una lagrima.

—¡Adoro a Mimí!.— respondió ella

**—**Tenemos que enseñarle trucos.— Hongkong dijo emocionado.

—¡A dar la pata!.— Sugirió Corea

—¡También a traer el periódico!.—

—¡Esto sera fabuloso!.—

—Deberíamos cambiarle el collar.— finalmente lograron adaptarse

—creo que si me alegra mucho haberte ayudado

— yo te agradezco mucho Xiao

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	21. Enfermo

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 21 _

_Enfermo ( RoChu)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 21 Enfermo_

_Pareja China x Nyo Rusia_

Anya estaba en su cama, dormida y con fiebre, a su lado estaba Yao, preocupado ya que no era común que ella se enfermase, y menos aún a que tuviera fiebre. La rusa a veces se revolvía y soltaba quejidos, mientras Yao trataba de bajarle la fiebre colocando un paño húmedo en su cabeza, y si despertaba él ya tenía un té hirviendo, así como alguna que otra medicina. Anya comenzó a abrir los ojos, al notar esto Yao se acerca más a ella.

-¿Y-yao?

-Despertaste, aru - Yao le acaricia la cabeza suavemente - ¿Te sientes mejor, aru?Tu fiebre ha bajado un poco...

-S-si - Le sonríe a su amado.

-Me alegro- Yao se inclina y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, haciendo sonrojar a su novia

-¡¿P-pero qué haces?! Te enfermaras.

-No me importa —hace un puchero.

-Pero yo no quiero que te enfermes—Yao le sonríe.

-No me importa, así tú tendrás que cuidarme, aru - Recibe un golpe de parte de su novia

-¡Idiota! - Ambos se miran, y luego comienzan a reír.

-Yo siempre estaré para cuidarte y amarte, aru

-Lo mismo digo . Oye..¿Cómo crees que reaccionen los otros al saber lo nuestro?Más que nada porque tú tienes dos hijos de tus anteriores matrimonios y mis hermanos son algo sobreprotectores

-Creo que a Xiao le dará igual y Shun quizás lo acepte, aunque algo molesto,aru... Me preocupan mis hermanos aru no quiero imaginar la reacción de Corea del Sur

— no pensemos en eso que sólo me hace sentir peor.

-Si, tienes razón, aru

Tiempo después Anya ya estaba mejorada sin embargo como ella lo había advertido ahora el se enfermó

-¡Ah Anya ¿Me compras un nuevo peluche aru?

—Yao ¡Ya tienes muchos!

-Pero quiero más— Anya suspiro después de todo no quería dormir en el sofá

-Está bien, está bien, luego te compraré otro, caprichoso

-No soy caprichoso aru , jum.

-Claro claro, cómo digas

-Dormirás en el sofá, aru

-—muy gracioso

-Jejeje

Anya volvió a suspirar a veces Yao era como un niño pequeño sin embargo así lo quería

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	22. No quiero llorar

De amores desamores y otras cosas

Día 22

No quiero llorar ( 2p Macau)

_hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 22 no quiero llorar_

_Personaje 2p Macau_

El era la maldad en persona o eso aparentaba ante la gente su mirada fría y penetrante hacia temblar a cualquiera que estuviera alrededor aparentemente a el nunca le importó después de todo siempre estuvo solo desde su infancia por un momento llegaba a preguntarse ¿Porque la gente lo miraba de esa manera ? — ah lo olvidaba soy un maldito asesino a sangre fría por ende debo actuar así — se dijo a si mismo aparentemente sin expresión alguna , así era como debía ser a su parecer no tener ninguna clase de remordimientos o sentimientos hacia nada o nadie su destino lo había condenado de alguna forma

Nadie sabia cuantas ganas tenía de poder sonreír, de poder llorar, de poder reír, de poder decir que estaba cansado y a punto de colapsar. De ser el mismo

Su padre le exigió ser el mejor, en todo _"eres un Wang, has honor a tu apellido_" decía. — maldito bastardo — susurró ante ese recuerdo

Nunca le pregunto como se sentía, sus miedos y penas, sus alegrías, y mucho menos sus sueños. Siempre deseo dejar de pertener a un bando, de ser libre, e irse lejos, dejando a su padre pudiéndose en su perdición…

Cuando era niño, tenía horribles pesadillas, siempre con muerte de por medio, y guerra, sangre y sufrimiento. Sin embargo tuvo que arreglarlas solo en su habitación, lloro, desconsolado, sin ningún hombro en donde apollar su cabeza. No pudo tener una niñez normal, con juegos….pero….

¿Qué es jugar? No tuvo la oportunidad de experimentar tal maravillosa oportunidad. Tan sólo era un niño, con una gran responsabilidad de por medio "_región especial administrativa de Macau_"— valla que odio serlo.

Al unirse a los del eje en la segunda guerra mundial había sido lo mejor solo así salvaría a su gente de la ambición de su padre no le importó que el y sus hermanos lo vieran como un traidor después de todo queda ya no le quedaba nada, desde que la única persona que amo murió su vista esta cada vez mas atrofiada, todos desean si cabeza, Aun así debia seguir adelante, este es su propósito, y nadie se interpondrá

Ahora al trabajar con las potencias del eje, siendo la mayoría unos payasos locos de ambición, que ni saben porque pertenecen ahí solo saben que están exiliados, sin tener lugar donde ir.

Sin embargo, no podia dejar de sentir cierto "apego" a ellos, ya que todos comparten el exilio en común.

—Prontamente mi martirio terminara….

— Cheng san debemos irnos — dice Kuro sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

-mhp-se limito a decir, levantándose del frío suelo, dejando atrás sus sentimientos y pesares, volviendo a ser el villano de siempre

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	23. Relación tóxica

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 23_

_Relación tóxica ( Corea del Norte y Corea del Sur)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Yue Black in the ai por la sugerencia espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019 _

_Día 23 Relación Tóxica _

_Personajes Corea del Norte y Nyo Corea del Sur_

Entró otra vez a la cocina era su cumpleaños lo recordaba perfectamente 15 de Agosto ,la fecha en la que fundaron su nación y se liberaron del yugo de Japón ,quizás ella piense que tal vez lo olvido por la distancia entre ellos desde la güera fría , aquella en la que por tener diferentes ideales se habían separado para siempre _"me odia" _pensó con tristeza tiempo después se sentó a comer con su superior y otros funcionarios todo en silencio y en orden como había sido siempre desde que se separaron

La cena terminó hacia una hora el se dirigió a la frontera con la casa de su hermana ,si se enteraba su superior que está ahí no quería imaginar las consecuencias el sólo la observa desde la distancia ahí estaba celebrando con Alfred y las demás naciones aliadas eso lo molesto un poco — feliz cumpleaños Jin — fue lo único que salió de su boca fue prácticamente inaudible pero esperaba que ella pudiera escucharlo algún día

Al día siguiente

Habían ido a China para la reunión mundial mientras se instalaba paso por la habitación designada para ella ,la puerta estaba entreabierta la curiosidad lo venció después de todo si si había algo en lo que se parecían

La habitación estaba ordenada más que la suya se podría decir sin embargo nada llamo su atención más que las fotos que estaban en su mesa de noche , un gran portarretratos, con muchas fotos de Jin y sus amigos. Y luego, solo otros dos. En el primero estaba ella con Alfred la persona que el odiaba a muerte pues el lo había separado de su hermana, el portarretrato tenía forma de corazón, y estaban abrazados, así que supuso que era su novio .

Sin embargo la otra foto, cuando la vio no pudo evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos . Era él la fotografía era de las últimas que les tomaron juntos antes de 1959 _Hyung mi único hermano _ se me leía en la misma

En la foto le sonreía muy feliz había sido su cumpleaños Por eso recuerda tan bien esa fecha

Todos piensan que odiaba a su hermana, y sin embargo están tan lejos de la verdad. Si se distanció de ella fue porque era lo mejor o al menos eso fue lo dijo.

—es mi hermana… _No la odio."_

Hyung salió del cuarto de Jin con varias lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, pero lo que no sabía era que ella lo había escuchado sonrió feliz al saber que su hermano no la odiaba

— yo tampoco te odio Hyung

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	24. Almas gemelas

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 24_

_Almas gemelas ( Nyo MacMona)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Fictober 2019

Día,24 Almas gemelas

Pareja Nyo Macau x Nyo Mónaco

Otra junta mundial sin sentido , se sentía cansado y algo frutado mientras su hermana e Inglaterra se decían hasta de lo que se iban a morir Alemania en vano trataba de poner orden y bueno el estaba a punto de lanzarse de un cuarto piso o solo Dios sabe que cosa peor sin embargo cuando no quedaba alguna esperanza de que la reunión se llevará de manera pacífica algo ocurrió que dejó a más de uno mudo

—¡CARAHO (CARAJO) ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¿QUE LES PASA? ¿ACASO NO SABEN COMPORTARSE COMO GENTE MADURA? — se escuchó una furica voz se trataba de la representante de la pequeña región especial administrativa de Macau quien ya había perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba

Y por supuesto era la chica de la que se había enamorado recientemente, así que se puso a pensar en dos opciones la primera y más sencilla dejar que las cosas pasen creer que es un simple amor de adolescente y que pronto pasaría y la segunda ir y confesarsele ¿Pero si lo rechazaba ? No quería pensar en esa posibilidad

Alemania visiblemente cansado dio por terminada la junta ah decir verdad el alemán lo único que quería era regresar a casa y tomarse una fría cerveza

Cuando la sala se vacío el subió a la terraza conociendo a su hermana iría a beber con sus amigas así que subió pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo sin saber que ya había alguien ahí

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la asiática dormir pacíficamente apoyada sobre el único muro presente. Sonrió de lado, viéndola dormir durante unos segundos antes de sentarse su lado y apoyar la cabeza de la castaña en su brazo. Lo que tenia para decirle podía esperar un poco más

Se llevo una mano a la cabeza y abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Se sintió estúpida por permitir eso, pero a pesar de todo se sentía bastante cómoda y durmió muy bien.

-Al fin despiertas-

Una voz a su lado la alerto, giro la cabeza y se encontró directamente con la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- se separo por completo del otro muchacho un poco exaltada ¡No se esperaba que eso pasara! Pero si lo pensaba mejor, agradecía el hecho de que se tratase del monegasco y no de cualquier otra persona.

-Yo…- desvió la mirada, buscando seguridad. El corazón de la asiática , sin saber bien el porqué, dio un vuelco.

-¿Tu…?-lo miro extrañada, ella era muy observadora y pudo notar que el rubio estaba un poco extraño.

-Seré breve- continúo luego de un pequeño suspiro.

-Por favor- no había algo que le molestase que los rodeos, le hacían perder su tiempo. Además de que tenía un raro presentimiento de lo que estaban por decirle. En ese momento sono su teléfono —disculpame un momento — dijo avergonzada y contesto —¡¿En donde?! Uy ese par me va a oír

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—Hongkong y Taiwán se metieron en problemas otra vez ¿Que clase de idiota haría el saludo nazi aquí ? Ya bastantes problemas hay en casa

La situación no podía ser más incómoda así que se armó de valor y decidió tomar la iniciativa

Jade sintió que tomaban su mano y la jalaban hacia atrás, perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo sobre el otro chico que no dudo ni un momento en atraparla con sus brazos. Eso logro que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y se preguntara el porqué habría hecho aquello.

-Me gustas…- susurro lo bastante cerca del odio de la chica con voz suave y totalmente seguro antes de que esta reaccionara.

El rostro de la castaña se tiño totalmente de rojo al escuchar aquellas dos palabras que habían cambiado por completo su opinión sobre ese día. Sonrió, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente al europeo lo cual le sonrió de igual manera...

-Tú también…- y sin más se apego al pecho del chico sintiéndose aliviada, uno de los problemas que tanto le atormentaba se había resuelto y estaba feliz por el no haberse enamorado sola. Ok, eso sonó muy cursi para venir de ella pero no habían otras palabras para describir el cómo se sentía. El chico se sentía de la misma manera, pensando que las cosas de ahora en adelante iban a ser mucho mejor.

_Hasta aquí se queda espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	25. Anillo

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Día 25_

_Anillo ( SpaBel)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 25 anillo_

_Pareja España x Bélgica_

Antonio no parecía entender que la elección de el anillo de compromiso era una simple compra pues el quería el mejor anillo que tuvieran sin embargo no parecía decidirse y la señorita de la joyería comenzaba a desesperarse , Lucía a preocuparse y Lovino conteniendo las ganas que tenía de asesinar al español

—¿Entonces este cuesta 300 euros y el otro cuesta 500 euros?

—si señor

—¡ SEÑORITA PODRÍA EXPLICARLE A ESTE RETRASADO MENTAL QUE COMPRAR UK ANILLO DE COMPROMISO ES COMO COMPRAR OTRA COSA?! — grito el colerico italiano

— Lovi no seas grosero — dijo la mexicana— además un anillo de compromiso es algo que compras una vez en la vida es normal que Toño quiera el mejor

—el suicidio— dijo el italiano por debajo —¿Además porque demonios los estoy acompañando?

—porque Feli tiene la casa ocupada con Mony y no tenías nada que hacer además perdiste el bolado así que te anuelas

—maldicion

— Toño decídete pronto si

— espera ¿Que tal este.?

— está lindo ¿Pero llevarás este?

—umh no lo sé y ¿Que tal este? — señaló otro con una flor

— también es bonito

— parece tener más diseño ¿No?

— si, supongo

— ¡ Ah no se cuál elegir!

—tranquilizate ,estoy segura de que el anillo que escojas estará muy bien y que a Emma le va a gustar mucho

— tienes razón

— señor tomo su decisión ? — Preguntó la encargada

—si esos dos por favor

—¡Por fin! — exclamó el italiano

Claro que está tranquilidad no duró mucho por el español paso un buen rato viendo ambos anillo para gran molestia de Lovino aunque a el y a Lucí les sorprendió un poco verlo así sin embargo les agradaba que se preocupara por otra cosa que no fueran trabajo o tomates

— este llevaré este

— excelente elección señor

Una vez que salieron del local se dirigieron a la casa de la belga quién era la prometida del español, desdé el primer momento en que Antonio la conoció supo que era la indicada

—espero que le guste

—estoy segura de que dirá si de inmediato — sonrió — ¿Que opinas Lovi

— me da lo mismo

— ay Lovi

El español sonrió aún pensando en su respuesta no importaba lo que ocurríria lo único que quería era verla feliz

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	26. Noche de terror

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Día 26_

_Noche de terror (Nyo Taiwán y Hongkong)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 26 noche de terror_

_Personajes Nyo Taiwán y Hongkong adicionales Nyo Macau y China_

—¡No entres ahí! — exclamó Xiao a la pantalla de televisión frente a él pues a el y a Po les pareció buena idea ver una película de terror a media noche

De un momento a otro aparece una sombra con unos ojos luminosos y posa sus manos en los hombros de los jóvenes que se desvelaban para ver su película favorita terror en silent hill haciendo pegar tal grito de parte de los jóvenes que en un lugar no muy lejano casi le da un infarto a cierto chino

—¡Por el amor de Dios ¿Pueden irse a dormir ya?! — exclamó la macaense que acababa de salir de la cocina con un vaso de agua

—somos mayores Jade — dijo Xiao — además tú asustas más cuando te acabas de levantar

—jajaja ya me la imagino — dijo Po riéndose a lo que la macaense lo asesino con la mirada —ehm quiero decir Xiao no deberías decir esas cosas de nuestra linda hermana mayor listo ya lo regañe

—no es mi problema si sufren pesadillas después y luego corren como bebés llorones— dijo la asiática resignada y se fue a su habitación

— ¡mira por quien nos cree Jade o no Po!- exclamo Xiao dándose un aire de valentía

-—¡si verdad ¿Qué? nos consideran unos miedosos pero ya verán que pudimos dormir sin problemas !—excamo Po mientras comía más palomitas

-exacto- solo dijo Xiao

Una hora después la película se acabó dejando a unos jóvenes realmente estimulados en imaginación temblaban de regreso a sus respectivas habitaciones cuando un sonido les hizo poner la piel de gallina.

-Ha sido el viento ¿verdad?- decía Po mientras volteaba a ver el pasillo

-s…si- dijo Xiao muy nerviosamente

-regresemos- dijo Po mientras arrastraba sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra de la mansión

-apresurémonos- decía Xiao mientras imitaba a Po y arrastraba sus calcetines

Justo en ese momento una figura alta corría pasando frente a los dos "valientes" de la noche

-¿que ha sido eso?- Pregunto Po mientras veía la figura correr con ropajes verdes y una sonrisa

-¿tú crees que sea Nagisa?- Preguntó Xiao mientras se acercaba a Po

-mejor vayamos a la cocina- sugirió Po mientras tomaba la mano de Xiao y corría hacia ese lugar

-si tomaremos algunos utensilios y nos enfrentaremos a los monstruos de la mansión- dijo Po convencido de ello

Una vez en la cocina se armaron con cucharones y colocaron coladores sobre sus cabezas se sentaron con la espalda sobre el otro esperando a los monstruos de la noche vinieran por ellos, pero poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo quedándose dormidos ahí; a la mañana siguiente Yao como siempre fue a ver que podía preparar de desayuno cuando vio a Xiao y Po sentados en el suelo con su armamento.

— aiya no volveré a permitirles ver películas de terror a estos dos aru— dijo mal humorado mientras salía de la cocina.

Pero regresemos un momento a la figura verde que rondaba la noche quieren

Jade se levantó y mientras veía el relajo que traían tanto Po como Xiao solo corrió de regreso a su cuarto mientras reía y tocaba la melodía de la película para asustarlos más , eso se lo merecían por insultarla

_nota Nagisa es Nyo Tailandia_

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	27. Cafe

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 27 _

_Café ( PortChu)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno solo quedan 4 Díaz para culminar y bueno debo decir que este fue un verdadero reto espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 27 Café_

_Pareja Nyo Portugal x China_

Era tarde y aún se encontraba en el café leyendo su libro favorito , sin embargo el mesero se acercó con un café y algo que no había pedido , Fátima lo miro y le sonrió

— disculpa yo no pedí esto

—lo se pero el caballero de enfrente nos pidió que lo trajeramos con la esperanza de que aún me gustaría ese tipo de postre también nos dijo que le dijéramos que ya está todo pagado por e

Miró hacia el lugar donde le había señalado y vio a un hombre asiático que le miraba con cierta curiosidad la mujer se levantó y se acercó hacia aquel hombre — no se cómo agradecerte el gesto Yao no es algo muy común entre amigos

— no me agradezcas Fátima creí que sería un gesto de amabilidad ya que no fui un muy buen anfitrión aru , además como eso terminamos aru como amigos

—veo que no has cambiado en nada, y nunca podrán volver a ser como antes las cosas

—¿Que quieres decir con eso aru?

Solo Shun es el único lazo que nos une ,ya que no significo nada para ti ,te fue fácil olvidarme y casarte con Alice

—¡No ,no fue fácil fue la peor decisión que he tomado en mi vida aru , pero fueron las circunstancias la invasión y la guerra del opio los que me obligaron a hacerlo!

—¡Pudiste pedir ayuda!

— pero no quise arriesgarlos ni a ti ni a Shun , sin mencionar que más tarde ustedes se hicieron aliadas

—si lo hubiera sabido te habría ayudado — dicho esto ella tomo sus cosas y se fue de ahí

—¡Fátima espera aru!

Se hizo la sorda no quiso escuchar nada de él sin embargo el fue más rápido y la alcanzó tomándola del brazo haciendo que se diera la vuelta

—mis sentimientos no han cambiado ¿Lo entiendes? Me costó más de lo que creés hacer todo lo que hice — sin más la beso para gran sorpresa suya ,en ese momento había comenzado a llover nunca la habían besado bajo la lluvia sin embargo supo que ese beso era el primero de muchos

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	28. Regalo

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 28 ._

_Regalo ( KorBela)_

_Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Aoba Ritsu por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019 _

_Día 28 regalo_

_Pareja Corea del Sur x Bielorrusia_

—¡ Feliz cumpleaños Nat Daze! — dijo Yong Soo con una gran sonrisa

Natasha se quedó mirando la cajita de terciopelo rojo, incapaz de abrirla con sus manos temblorosas. Yong se apiadó de ella, intentando disimular la sonrisa, y la abrió, mostrándole su contenido.

Un colgante de plata, en forma de luna menguante, con un hada pensativa sentada en ella. Y en sus alas el brillo de lo que Natasha esperaba que fueran circonitas y no diamantes.

Ahogó un suspiro de éxtasis para luego quedar con la boca abierta de pasmo y admiración.

—¿Me permites? —preguntó Yong sonriendo al ver su reacción.

Natasha salió de su asombro y se giró, ofreciéndole su cuello, para que le abrochara la fina cadena. Sintió por un momento sus dedos rozar la piel de su nuca y se estremeció. Luego él la tomó de los hombros y le dio la vuelta para volver a quedar cara a cara.

—Muchísimas gracias… —dijo ella, acariciando la pequeña figura que ahora descansaba sobre su piel—. Es hermosísima…

—No más que tú… —replicó él

Ella alzó la cabeza para buscar su mirada, mientras luchaba contra un feroz sonrojo. Obviamente, perdió.

—Habíamos quedado en que no volverías a regalarme joyas, Yong Soo Son demasiado caras… —añadió con cierto reproche en la voz. No es que fuera a deshacerse del colgante, ni mucho menos, pero una mujer tiene que mantenerse firme. O por lo menos, aparentarlo…

—Ah, pero esto lo tengo desde antes de que 'hiciéramos' ese trato —responde él, con ese tono de 'tengo la excusa perfecta'.

—Claro, por eso aceptaste tan rápido, ¿verdad? —concluye Natasha

—No sé de qué me hablas… —dice él, fingiendo inocencia.

—Eres un tramposo, Yong… —protesta ella, pero sonríe.

—Creo que te confundes, Nat —yCorea duplica la sonrisa de Bielorrusia con la suya.

—¿Y a qué viene eso de llamarme Nat otra vez? —pregunta ella, dándole un golpecito en el antebrazo.

—Porque será la última vez que pueda decirte esas palabras, amor mío —Bielorrusia da un respingo—. En tu próximo cumpleaños tendré que decir Sra Soo

Y ella le vuelve a sonreír, esta vez, de rubor y emoción mezcladas, y de un algo más profundo y ardiente en sus ojos que solo existe por y para él, y a Corea le arrolla una vez más ese sentimiento en su pecho, firme e intenso, nacido en el corazón y en el alma, siempre que se pierde en sus ojos, hasta que Bielorrusia se lanza a perderse en sus brazos.

_Hasta aquí lo dejo tenía mucho tiempo de no escribir de esta pareja espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	29. Inseguridad

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 29 _

_Inseguridad ( MacMona)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Yue Black in the ai por el apoyo espero les guste_

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 29 inseguridad._

_Pareja Macau x Mónaco_

Era temprano, la reunión estaba por empezar en unas horas y ella no podía estar más nerviosa pues estaba frente a su rival y al mismo tiempo el joven que había de alguna forma llamado su atención ambas pequeñas naciones se miraron fijamente

—llegasye temprano hoy

—lo mismo digo

El macaense sonrió —¿Y que te trae por aquí?

—olvide mi cartera en la reunión ayer ¿Y tu?

— terminaba papeleo .

—ya veo —en ese momento los ojos de la rubia se posan en los del castaño le llamaban la atención su extraño color miel aunque este no tardó mucho tiempo en notarlo cosa que puso muy nerviosa a la europea y de nuevo volvió a sentirse insegura

—¿Pasa algo malo?

— he no ,es solo que me preguntaba ¿Donde conseguiste ese modelo de anteojos — ok ése sí que era un pretexto bastante tonto aunque el pareció creerlo

—son un regalo de mi hermana ¿Y los tuyos?

—Francia

— eres como su hermanita

—mas bien su niñera —ambos jóvenes rieron

—¿Te gustan mis anteojos?

— ah sí son bastante bonitos —aunque ella se refería a los ojos del asiático en realidad

—entonces , — este se quitó sus anteojos — permíteme — dijo acercándose a ella y con cuidado se acercó al rostro ya sonrojado de la joven y con cuidado le quitó los suyos

—¿Q-que haces? ¿N-no es importante para ti?— no estaba segura de ese intercambio

—lo es pero al final de la reunión me los regresaras— dijo mientras colocaba sus anteojos en su rostro afortunadamente ambos tenían la misma graduación lo noto al colocarse los lentes ajenos

—debo irme mi madre vendrá pronto cuídate mucho y cuida mis anteojos como yo prometo cuidar de los tuyos — dijo con una sonrisa galante despidiéndose

Mónaco tocó los anteojos estaba tan feliz que no podía creerlo , pero debía controlarse no podía creer que había vencido parte de sus miedos ahora tenía valor para poder decirle lo que sentía y a si lo hizo sólo puedo decir que durante toda la reunión no pudo quitarse la enorme sonrisa de su rostro

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	30. Desde la ventana

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 30 _

_Desde la ventana ( MacCan y Hongkong)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste ya casi termina _

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 30 desde la ventana_

_Pareja o Triángulo en el caso Canadá x Nyo Macau x Hongkong ( Universo alterno)_

La situación no podía ser más incómoda para el canadiense pues su mejor amigo y roomie Li Xiao no paraba de mirar hacia la ventana más específicamente a la nueva vecina de enfrente que recientemente se había mudado al vecindario

—Xiao ¿Otra vez mirando a la ventana ?

—¿Que? No

— te advierto que hay rumores de que esa mujer es de armas tomar y sus hermanos peor tantito

—no creo que nos haya notado ¿O si?

Pero por supuesto todo se llega a saber y todo tiene un límite pues muy pronto la chica comenzaba a sentirse vigilada por alguien .

Todos los Sábados salía a regar el jardín, esa era la mujer de los sueños de los sueños de Xiao su nombre era Jade Math la conoció en las reuniones del vecindario pero hablaban poco.  
Xiao utilizaba la excusa de podar el cespéd para poder observar a su amada

—¿Otra vez espiando?

— no lo entenderías

—no me digas que te gusta siempre la estás mirando.

-Pues, sí. Me gusta -tapó su rostro con ambas manos.

Matthew lo había dicho de broma, pero terminó siendo verdad. Después de la confesión de Xiao un nudo se hizo en su garganta.

-— ya imagino lo que dirá Arthur "es muy mayor para ti"

—eso ya lo se

El canadiense y el hongkones miraron por un largo tiempo a la castaña Entonces, sus miradas fueron correspondidas.  
La joven sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaban los dos chicos.

Xiao se quedó mudó su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y mordiéndose un labio esperaba que Jade le dijera algo. Matthew solo estaba avergonzado por ver semejante expresión.

-—ola talvez no hablamos mucho, pero desde hace mucho tiempo veo que eres una persona muy interesante y...

El joven se puso como tomate quería escuchar la oración completa. Mientras que el canadiense congelado por el asombro, solo puso cara de poker.

-Quisiera salir contigo-sacó un cartón blanco.

-¡ACEPTO!-gritó Xiao

-—jeje no me mal entiendas pero el es muy joven para tí-murmuró Matthew

—Estoy halagada-sonrió—pero mis sentimientos son solo para Matt lo siento—miró con ternura al canadiense

-¿¡QUÉ!?-exclamaron ambos.

—Por favor, llámame—deslizó el cartón entre los dedos del canadiense —este es mi número.

—PERO...— el pobre canadiense casi muere de un infarto ya que por mucho tiempo había sido invisible pero al parecer la asiática si lo había notado

Era tarde, Jade ya se habia ido y lo único que le quedaba era la mirada asesina de Xiao

-¡Oye, no me mires así. Sabes que no es mi culpa!— dijo antes de caer desmayado del asombro

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	31. Promesa

_De amores desamores y otras cosas_

_Dia 31_

_Promesa ( GerIta)_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece Aoba Ritsu y Yue Black in the ai por el apoyo y las ideas durante todo este mes espero les guste este último día _

_Fictober 2019_

_Día 31 Promesa_

_Pareja Nyo Italia x Alemania aparecion especial de Sacro Imperio Romano_

Finalmente había caído la noche y aunque Italia nuevamente se había metido hasta sus sábanas Alemania había logrado conciliar el sueño aunque un extraño presentimiento lo tomó por sorpresa

En medio de su siesta comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza pero no sentía miedo ni inquietud, sino mucha tranquilidad

—estoy cerca del invernadero— dijo una voz

Rastros de una fina neblina se dejaban ver en el ambiente, pero nada que le impidiera distinguir su ubicación. Con mucha serenidad, comenzó a caminar y entró al invernadero, dejando cerrada la puerta.

—me pregunto si Italia estará aquí

No encontró a su amada, aunque sí percibió un sonido, el de agua corriendo. Guiado por la curiosidad, el alemán decidió explorar para encontrar la fuente y, tras unos minutos de búsqueda, finalmente la encontró: un niño de cabello rubio y un sombrero regaba las plantas con una regadera que tenía en las manos. El no tardó en darse cuenta de la nueva presencia en el invernadero, por lo que dejó de hacer lo suyo y se enfocó en el recién llegado

\- Buenos días –dijo el alemán.

\- Buenos días –respondió el aludido con una gran sonrisa en su rostro–. Aunque siendo más exacto, es madrugada en el lugar del que vienes.

El rubio se veía algo avergonzado. Su acompañante, por otro lado, soltó una risita.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada –dijo el rubio bajando la tensión–. A veces es difícil distinguir cuándo estás en un sueño y cuándo en la realidad, Alemania

\- Bueno…, eso creo… ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo es que… que… que sabes mi nombre?!

El niño lo miró fijamente y sonrió. —Desde hace algún tiempo los he estado viendo a ti y a Italia. Me alegra ver que les va bien.

La curiosidad embargaba a Ludwing: ¿quién era aquel niño? ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo era eso de que los vigilaba a su novia y a el?

—¿Disculpa, pero ¿quién eres tú?

—Mi nombre es Sacro Imperio Romano. De seguro Italia ya te habló de mí.

La cara de sorpresa de Alemania era un poema por supuesto que sabía quien era Sacro Imperio romano

\- O sea… que tú eres…

\- El novio anterior de Felicia… hasta que la guerra me alejó de ella para siempre.

El alemán agachó la mirada casi como con culpa.

-—Alemania ¿qué ocurre?

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Tal vez pienses que estoy ocupando tu lugar.

\- ¿En serio creías que me iba a molestar? –preguntó civilizadamente–. Es más, me alegra que lo hagas.

Ludwing se sorprendió de oír aquello.—¿Eh?

—he visto cuánto cambió Felicia después de que me fui, y también cómo lo hizo después de conocerte; está volviendo a ser la chica que recuerdo. La verdad es que quería hablar con ella en sueños como lo estoy haciendo contigo ahora, pero como su corazón estaba cerrado, no pudo escucharme nunca. Ahora que tú eres su novio, preferí conversar contigo.

Sacro hizo una pausa; parecía pensar lo que diría a continuación.

— Alemania, lograste algo que pensé que nadie lograría tras mi muerte: abriste el corazón de Felicia . La vi volver a reír, a bromear, a sentirse feliz. Ni siquiera Francia, que la ha acompañado durante todo este tiempo, pudo hacerlo. Te doy las gracias por aparecer en f vida y devolverle la alegría –dijo el niño haciendo una reverencia.

Alemania no podía creer lo que el fallecido pretendiente de su novia le decía.

\- Ahora quiero pedirte un favor –dijo Sacro.

\- ¿Un favor?

\- Sí, algo muy importante: pase lo que pase entre ustedes, incluso si su relación llegase a terminar en algún momento, quiero que cuides a Felicia. Ver ese semblante de miedo, sentir su alma apesadumbrada, percibir su corazón cerrado, son cosas que deseo no volver a experimentar. Incluso aunque estoy muerto me dolió mucho verla en ese estado… y por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada para ayudarla –La voz de Sacro sonaba triste, pero no como para quebrarse–. Por eso… Por eso, te pido por favor que no te alejes de Italia y la cuides por mí aun si la relación entre ustedes llega a cambiar. ¿Puedes hacerlo, Alemania?

La petición del difunto hizo eco en la cabeza del rubio. Gracias a Francia había logrado entender la situación de su amada y el papel que el mismo desempeñaba en su recuperación, pero que el mismo Sacro Imperio Romano le pidiera aquello tenía otra connotación, un mayor peso. Dándose valor, Alemania dijo: —Lo haré, Sacro Imperio Romano

El niño sonrió.—confío en ti, Alemania—Dichoeso, se volteó.

-—,¡Espera Sacro!

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si alguna vez necesito tu ayuda, ¿vendrás de alguna forma para guiarme? –preguntó estaba dispuesto a cumplir, ya no se sentía tan confiado.

\- No puedo asegurarlo –respondio el niño con sinceridad–; el comunicarse con una persona viva no es tan sencillo como parece. Pero si hay algo que te prometo es que estaré vigilándolos, y que sea como sea, me las arreglaré para ayudarles si lo necesitan, aun si no pueden verme.

Una sensación de calma invadía el invernadero. Ambos habían dejado las cosas claras.

\- Ahora debo irme. Quisiera quedarme más tiempo conversando contigo, pero no puedo. Además, no falta mucho para que llegue el amanecer en el mundo de los vivos y tú tienes que despertar.

El invernadero de repente comenzó a desintegrarse dando paso a un intenso resplandor. Ni Alemania ni Sacro se movían. Solo se miraban fijamente.

\- Recuerda que confío en ti, Alemania. No me decepciones.

\- No lo haré

La luz se hizo cada vez más brillante y envolvió todo a su alrededor, tragándose a ambas naciones. Lo último que el alemán alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de el fallecido novio de su amada.

El alemán despertó finalmente ahora tenía una misión que cumplir no olvidaría la promesa la cumpliría por ella y por el

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
